Royalty For Comfort
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Chip and Rose spend a cozy evening with princess Belle.


**My wonderfully talented friend guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose and Chip were sitting under the stars remembering the past few days. Rose met Prince Adam and she was so happy they were friends but she was still remembering when she lost her parents.

"I don't know how I ended up here," She said softly.

"Thinking about your parents?" Chip asked.

"Yes. I do miss them a lot, but I will never forget how wonderful they were." She said sadly. Her parents died when their village was attacked by a pack of wild wolves. Her mother and father were so busy trying to protect her that they could do little to protect themselves.

"I think you need to stay here for the night." Chip said softly.

"I can't Chip. I need to head back home to the orphanage." She said sadly.

"You will be just fine here for tonight." Belle smiled, walking over to where they were sitting and sitting down. "We can take you back in the morning. There is going to be a storm so it is too late and too dark to be heading back that way."

"B-But…"

"No buts…you're going to stay here and that's final." Belle said, cocking an eyebrow and helping her to stand to her feet. At that moment, the thunder began to roll and Chip looked nervous.

"Oh great…another storm," he groaned.

"You don't like thunder either huh?" Rose asked, still looking at the dark cloud forming.

"I can't stand it! It's creepy and…" CRASH. The thunder began to boom harder and fill the sky with a noisy symphony of chaos! "Run!" Chip bellowed.

"Right behind you!" Rose said, running after him.

"Wait you two! It's alright!" Belle called, gently running after them. But those two children ran so fast they couldn't hear her over the thunder. They ran up the stairs, down the hall, and into Chip's room to hide under the covers!

"Were those my favorite mischief makers, Rose and Chip?" Adam chuckled, now coming out of the library with a book in his hand.

"Yes, but I think the storm scared them." Belle replied, now leaning against her husband.

"I see. Well, perhaps some cookies and cake from the kitchen would help them come out of their hiding place." Adam smiled.

"Let's go!" Belle smiled. Once they had the treats, they made their way to Chip's room. They knocked, but no one answered.

"I think we can go in." Adam said, now turning the knob. Once they entered, they saw the children hiding under the covers as if they were going to be eaten! They were shaking harder than a tree swinging in the breeze! Adam motioned to place the treats down and approach them. Once they did, he climbed on the bed and sat next to the large bundles of cover. He sat back on his bed and crossed his legs at the ankles and waited for Belle to sit on the bed as well.

"Belle, I wonder where those two are? I wanted Chip to help me eat these treats I have." Adam smiled, winking at Belle. She giggled and now knew his tactic.

"I know! I thought for sure Rose would have wanted this special cake from the kitchen! It has her favorite blueberries on it."

"Did you hear that Chip?! They have the cake with blueberries!" Rose whispered to him.

"I'm not gonna go out where the storm is!" Chip answered.

"If we don't find them, I guess I will have to enjoy this myself," Adam continued, now gently using his toes to dig into the side of the large bundle of covers. He heard a giggle and his smiled widened, knowing he was tickling one of them.

"Now, we just need to find them and get them to enjoy this delicious treat…" Belle added, now using her foot to gently poke the other side. A giggle soon reached her ears too.

"Now, where oh where can those two little ones be?" Adam teased, now letting his toes wiggle more into the bundle, making Rose laugh harder.

"R-Rose shhhhhh!" Chip chuckled, trying to keep his own laugh inside.

"I cahahahahan't he's tickling me!" Rose said, now feeling like she was losing control.

"I think I feel something under the covers," Adam smiled, now sticking his entire foot under the cover and rubbing and digging his toes into Rose's side, making her fall over in laughter. "Rose is that you honey?" The prince chuckled, knowing he was making her laugh hard.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"G-GEHEHEHEHEHEHT HIM BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK!" Chip laughed, now pointing to Adam's foot. He was laughing hysterically because Belle was also tickling him with her own foot too.

Rose nodded and grabbed the prince's foot and began running her fingers down his sole!

"H-hey! Whahahahat's going on?!" Adam chuckled, now trying to pull his foot back. "R-Rohhohohohohose, nohohohoho!"

"Payback!" Rose giggled, now watching his foot and toes wiggle helplessly. She had him in her grasp. That is…until he pulled his foot back and shot his arms under the cover and pulled her out into his lap!

"C'mere you little troublemaker!" He chuckled, now tickling the little girl, making her almost fall over in laughter.

"Chip, you come out too!" Belle laughed, now reaching under there and grabbing Chip. The children could do nothing but laugh as the two had them firmly in their grasp. Soon, there was thunder and both children jumped up in fright! But Belle held onto Chip as Adam held Rose.

"Shhh, easy…there is nothing to fear. Everything is alright." Adam whispered.

"I know you both are afraid, but maybe some cake would cheer you up." Belle smiled, now pointing to the table. At the same time, the children's stomachs began to growl.

"I will take that as a yes," Adam smiled, now ushering the children gently to the table.

"Thanks Belle, thanks Adam." Chip smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Rose grinned widely.

"You're both very welcome," Belle smiled, now wrapping a blanket around them. Adam winked at her and motioned for her to enjoy some cake too as they both began to eat the treats with the children.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I certainly did! And guestsurprise,** **I was wondering if you and I can do a one-shot story together when you have the free time :)**

 **It's about Ben feeling he's bad luck because he has the Omnitrix, thinking it's nothing but trouble.**

 **His friends try to convince him he's not bad luck, but to no avail as he accidentally wrecks Baumann's store and bad guys show up when he tries to relax.**

 **Now Ben is hopelessly disheartened and depressed. But his friends don't give up and help him see how good he really has it.**

 **What do you think?**


End file.
